super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Branwen
Raven Branwen is an antagonist from the Rooster Teeth Animation show, RWBY. She is the mother of Yang Xiao Long and is Qrow Branwen's twin sister. Fanon Wikia Ideas so Far * Moon Butterfly Vs Raven Branwen (NicktoonsUnite16) Possible Opponents * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Vergil (Devil May Cry) History The current leader of the bandit Branwen Tribe, Raven was raised by the tribe from birth alongside her little twin brother, Qrow. Sometime later, the two siblings enrolled in Beacon Academy and were assigned to Team STRQ, alongside Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long. After graduation, Taiyang married Raven and she bore him a daughter, Yang. However, Raven left him not long after to return to her tribe while Qrow remained a huntsman working for Professor Ozpin. Recently, she has managed to presumably capture the Spring Maiden and recruit her to her cause, as well as capture Weiss Schnee. However, Raven's activities had caught the attention of Salem and her followers, who threatened to destroy her camp lest she works with them. Raven planned to comply momentarily but intended to steal the Relic for herself with hopes of running away for good. But during the attack on Haven, Cinder betrayed Raven in an attempt to steal the Spring Maiden's power for herself, leading Raven to reveal that she, in fact, possessed the Spring Maiden's power all along. After a heated battle, Raven triumphed and was about to retrieve the relic, until Yang reminded her that she could never truly run and that by doing so, she was never as "strong" as she claimed. Her whereabouts are currently unknown after the battle at Haven. During the end credits, we see that she returned to Patch to see Taiyang. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Raven Branwen * Age: 38 * Occupation: Tribe Leader (currently), Huntress (formerly) * Ex-Wife of Taiyang Xiao Long * Older twin sibling to Qrow Branwen * Mother to Yang Xiao Long * Stepmother of Ruby Rose * Former member of Team STRQ (Stark) * Current leader of the Branwen Tribe * The Current Spring Maiden Weapons and Gear * Odachi sword ** Can also open portals * Scabbard with revolving chamber that stores different interchangeable dust blades ** Dust *** Fire *** Ice *** Earth *** Lightning *** Energy *** Nature Powers and Abilities * Semblance: Raven is able to open portals to certain people she has a connection with (She has portals for her ex-husband, Taiyang, her twin brother, Qrow, and her daughter, Yang). * Transformation: Like Qrow, she is able to transform herself into a raven. * Said by Leo Lionheart to be evenly matched with her little twin brother, Qrow in terms of fighting skill and swordsmanship. ** A Master of "Iaido", the art of swordsmanship practiced by Adam Taurus * Aura ** Block attacks ** Extra Durability ** Minor Healing Factor Spring Maiden *Elemental Manipulation: Control over the elements (Fire/Ice/Lightning/Nature) to an extreme extent without a need for dust *Flight *Weapon constructs *Abilities are separate from aura, meaning Maidens can still access their powers even if their aura is depleted * Comparable speed if not much superior to Ruby. Intelligence and Experience * Studied at Beacon Academy in her early times * Highly knowledgeable in combat, planning, and a cunning leader * Raven is wise, and clever enough not to trust things lightly and plans of turning out things unexpected if anything goes wrong ** Used Vernal as a decoy of having the Spring Maiden, during the deal, before Cinder tries to set them up and steals the power for herself * A strategist ** Was able to keep outsmarting Cinder during their fight Feats * For whatever reason, scared Neopolitan into running away without a fight (Who was able to defeat Yang without suffering a hit) * Took Weiss as her prisoner (Until Yang showed up) * Was able to hold off Qrow * Has the powers of the Maiden * Fought with and defeated Fall Maiden Cinder Fall * Kept her secret safe even from Qrow Flaws and Weaknesses * Said by Taiyang to be ambitious, stubborn, brash and headstrong, tackling problems by running directly at them (Similar to her daughter) * Semblance at most times is impractical in combat * Willing to use others to boost her own chances of survival * Doesn’t understand the meaning of family * Doesn’t know the true meaning of Strength * Afraid of Salem Gallery EE754856-A9BA-4CCE-94AF-8F809F42CA6E.jpeg|Raven without her mask Yang_and_Raven.jpeg|Like mother, like daughter Videos Qrow Branwen and Raven Branwen's meeting (RWBY Volume 4) RWBY - Raven Vs Cinder (Full Fight) RWBY Volume 5 Intro Category:RWBY Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Combatants Category:Swordsmen Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Elementals Category:Ice Users Category:Antagonist Category:Siblings Category:Nature Users Category:Magic Users Category:Villains